NYC Los ángeles de año nuevo
by Carline Isabelle
Summary: Una vieja costumbre antes de año nuevo hace que unos ángeles ayuden a Bella a reencontrarse después de 5 años con Edward, declarando su amor. ExB Romance y humor One-Short  para "New Year Contest" para Diario Twilight.


**NYC Los ángeles de año nuevo: **

**Título: **Deseo de año nuevo

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.

**Penname: **CarlineIsabelle

**Summery****:** Una vieja costumbre antes de año nuevo hace que unos ángeles ayuden a Bella a reencontrarse después de 5 años con Edward, declarando su amor. ExB Romance y humor One-Short para **"New Year Contest" para Diario Twilight.**

**Pareja: **Edward – Bella

**Numero de Palabras: Word: 5690 Fanfiction: 5700**

**Deseo de año nuevo:**

**Bella Pov:**

31 de Diciembre, 21:33 Hrs:

-Bella, si no te quedas quieta, quedara mal –Amenazaba Alice Cullen: Mi mejor amiga y hermana de la persona que no veo hace 5 años, el amor de mi vida, la persona que más amo en el mundo: Edward Cullen

_Edward, _nombre aun me duele pronunciarlo aunque sea en mi mente, pensar que el solo me consideraba con una amiga, que en el instituto tenia novia, Tanya Denali, la chica rubia, bonita, popular e inteligente, el estereotipo que todo chico que quería tener, yo era la antítesis de ella: Débil, pálida, con pocos amigos, con cabello castaño, inteligente y con una adicción a la lectura, si nos comparan yo sería una miguita de pan, frente a ella.

-¿¡Bella? ¡Abre los ojos!- Una vocecita chillona, me saco de mis pensamientos deprimente, abrí los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía….

Una Chica de piel pálida, con un vestido azul eléctrico que terminaba antes de la rodilla, su melena caoba estaba suelto y las ondas caían en cascada por sus hombros y espalda….Sus piernas largas destacaban y en sus pies tenia unos tacones negros con unas pequeñas lentejuelas que brillaban ante las luces del largo espejo de Alice.

-¿Soy yo? –Susurre al salir de mi trance de impresión

-¡Claro que eres tú! Te dije que sacaría a la hermosa Bella. –Chillo y sonrió orgullosa de mi cambio, producido por ella.

-¡Gracias Alice! –Susurre en su oído cuando la abrazaba de sorpresa

-No hay de que….Hay que empezar el año con alegría y elegancia. Bueno iré a cambiarme no tardo.

En cuanto salió me quite los tacones, suspire de alivio. Salí de la habitación de Allie en busca de mi bolso donde estaba mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo, era hora de hacer y escribir mi deseo de año nuevo.

**Flash Back**

_Tenía 12 años era Noche Vieja, miraba la ventana como caían los copos de nieve sobre el jardín, en Forks siempre nevaba cada invierno sin cesar, ilusionada con que llegara los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle con sus cálidos abrazos, Allie con sus juegos y su hiperactividad y Ed, él es especial mi mejor amigo y el chico que me gusta._

_Mama entro a mi habitación sin hacer sin hacer ni un ruido, dejo un papel y un lápiz en mi regazo, levante mi mirada y estaba sonriente con sus ojos brillosos de emoción, diciéndome que tenía otras de sus locas ideas, pero me encantaban._

_-Bella, escribe tu deseo de año nuevo, solo uno, el que quieras más en el mundo y tiene que salir de tu corazón. –Apunto en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía con tranquilidad- Solo uno, puede ser sobre aquel chico que te gusta –Mi corazón reacciono, bombeaba como un caballo desbocado, al recordar a Eddie, Mama soltó una carcajada y beso mi frente- Elige bien, hija. Nos vemos abajo, te quiero –Susurro y cerró la puerta-_

_Tome el lápiz, estaba temblando ¿Por qué estaba así? Ya sabía cuál era mi deseo para este año, temerosa escribí el deseo:_

"_Deseo para este año: Gustarle a Edward"_

_Corte el pedazo de papel, lo guarde en un bolsillo de mi suéter azul y corrí escaleras abajo, pero mi odiada torpeza hizo de las suyas; me tropecé con mis propios pies en penúltimo escalón pero una mano me sujeto, antes de que me estampara contra el suelo. Se escucharon unas risitas y unos pasos que se alejaban. ¿Por qué se iban? _

_-Linda entrada, Bells –Su voz aterciopelada hizo estragos en mi corazón, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, eleve la mirada lentamente y quede hipnotizada por sus verdes, sonrió y me ayudo a levantarme, arregle mi falda y le devolví la sonrisa._

_-Gracias- Susurre avergonzada, pero unos pétalos se pusieron frente a mis ojos, eran Fresias, mis flores favoritas._

_-Creí que te gustarían, las vi y sentí que eran para ti –Mientras decía esto estaba desordenando su cabello cobrizo y sus mejillas se tenían levemente de un color escarlata _

_Baje la mirada evitando su mirada, pero su mano me detuvo…Levanto mi mentón y beso mi mejilla. _

_-Te quiero mucho, Bells –Susurro-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso seguimos siendo amigos, a pesar de que Alice afirmara que éramos la pareja perfecta. Todo cambio en el instituto, estaba con Tanya, yo sola era impopular, el máximo contacto que había entre nosotros era una "Hola Bella" y su abrazo. Y yo respondía con mi sonrojo habitual y mi tímido: "Hola Ed". Salimos del instituto, él se fue a estudiar Medicina siguiendo los pasos de Carlisle a Dartmounth y regrese a Arizona a estudiar Literatura Inglesa. Después de 5 largos años de desvelo, estudio, libros por doquier. Termine de estudiar y encontré un trabajo en una reconocida Editorial, pero siempre el año termina con aquel pendiente: Reencontrarme con él, pero es imposible ya que estoy en Forks y Edward en Nueva York con su esposa, disfrutando la noche.

**Edward Pov: **

Después de un horrible vuelo, estoy en mi casa en Forks. Hace cinco años que no veía el bosque, el aire frio rozando mi cara y los ojos castaños de Bella, como la extraño, después de terminar el instituto; Alice me lo conto todo quede impactado, me enoje con Alice por no haberme dicho antes, durante todo el primer año de universidad, nunca podre rencontrarme con ella, la carrera era desgastante y no podía viajar a Arizona para decirle que en realidad la amaba y que fui un idiota en no ver los sentimientos que tenía por mí.

Mi hermana, me iba a compensar: Esta noche de año nuevo, la volveré a ver, decirle que la amo y besarla…Solo besarla por el momento. Pero había un problema: Bella cree que estoy casado con Tanya y que estoy en Nueva York.

Con Tanya termine durante el segundo año de universidad, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Bella y no quería dañar más a mi ex novia, y con respecto a Nueva York, estaba averiguando un puesto vacante para trabajar en el hospital general. Porque salí de Darmounth con honores, mi familia está orgullosa, pero no mi vida con esta completa sin _Isabella._

Tome mi volvo y me dirigí a Port Angeles, donde el plan estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Bella Pov:**

31 de diciembre, 21:45 Hrs.

Estaba mordiendo la punta del bolígrafo mientras recordaba aquel momento especial, nunca tuve novio, nunca he tenido el anhelado primer beso y por consecuencia soy virgen. Así es tengo 21 años y en el amor son inexperta…. Una niña.

Sin perder más tiempo, escribí mi deseo –El mismo de los últimos 5 años- en el pedazo de papel que corte:

"_Deseo para este año: Reencontrarme con Edward y decirle que lo amo.- B.S"_

Mi letra casi ilegible, ya no tenia caso, guarde el lápiz, cerré mi agenda y mientras arreglaba mi abrigo negro, Alice apareció con su cabello corto que terminaba con sus puntas revueltas hacia cualquier dirección, tenía puesto un vestido color plateado, era hecho de ¿Satín?, ante mis ojos se veía suave y brillaba tenuemente, en sus pies tenían puesto unos zapatos de bailarina, en ese momento, no sabía que cara tenia pero Alice estaba explotando a carcajadas.

-¿Y de que te ríes tú? –Le grite furiosa y fruncí el ceño.

-De tu cara al ver mis zapatos –Dijo entre carcajadas

-¡Pues claro que estoy enojada, me diste tacones casi mortales y tu usas los zapatos que necesito! –Volví a gritar más furiosa aun- No recuerdas mi T-O-R-P-E-Z-A –Deletree cada letra, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña

-Sí, pero esos zapatos hacen ver tus piernas más largas y a creo que a él le encantara. Ahora vamos que el viaje a Port Angeles es largo –Tomo su abrigo y su bolso

-Yo no voy. –Refunfuñe

-Vendrás conmigo,_ él_ no puede perder esta oportunidad- Decía esto mientras empujaba a la puerta, pero ¿Quién rayos es él?

-Alice, iré contigo pero ¿Quién es él? –Mientras tomaba mi bolso y casi tropezada con la planta al lado de la puerta

-Tranquila Bells, cuando sepas estarás tan feliz, pero ten paciencia –Sonrió y entro a su Ferrari Amarillo

Me acomode en el lado del copiloto, Alice enciendo el motor con un leve gruñido de este y partió a gran velocidad hacia Port Angeles.

Todo el camino, tenía aquel papel en mi mano, arrugado mientras tenía mi mirada enfocada en la espesura del bosque pero mi mente estaba junto a Edward, recordaba cada sueño, cada recuerdo, cada gesto de él. Edward Cullen era el morador de mi mente y de mi corazón.

El viaje fue silencioso, excepto cuando Alice empezó a cantar – o mejor dicho chillar- una canción de la radio, después todo volvió a la normalidad. Las luces de la ciudad, me bombardearon, paramos frente a un restaurante llamado "Bella Italia".

-Bella, llegamos –Anuncio mi pesadilla enana.

Mire a Alice y me estire en mi asiento.

-¿Qué hora es? –Dije en estado grogui

-Las diez y treinta, vamos.-Salió rápidamente del auto y cerró la puerta con un movimiento limpio.

Trate de imitar su movimiento, cerré la puerta pero mi tacón se quedó atorado entre el auto y el bordillo de la acera, trate de sacarlo de un tirón, el resultado: Una horrible caída, el tacón roto y las carcajadas de Alice hacían que todo el mundo se volteara a ver qué pasaba. Después de 5 lentísimos minutos, en que trate de pararme sosteniéndome del auto, Alice dejo de reírse, frunció el ceño y suspiro

-¿Qué hare contigo, torpe Bella? –Puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de su auto- Devuélveme el par, por favor -Recogí el zapato roto y me quite el otro, se los di, muy avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Alice. No fue mi intención. –Balbuceaba mientras se lo entregaba, desvié la mirada y me encontré con algo familiar…. Algo que no podía ser

El volvo de Edward pasaba por el frente del aparcamiento y su conductor era… era… Edward, sus esmeraldas se enfocaron en mi cara de asombro y su semblante se fue desfigurando rápidamente de una sonrisa torcida –Que por cierto, es mi favorita- a una mueca de decepción y sorpresa, pero sobre todo sorpresa. Fue un momento que duro una eternidad, el motor del volvió rugió, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto y yo me sobresaltara, Alice vio mi reacción y miro a mi "alucinación" y siseo:

-¿¡Por qué arruinas todo! –Siseo e hizo su mano un puño, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de un momento a otros y rechino los dientes.

Me estremecí aún más, ¿Desde cuándo Alice se enojaba así? El volvió rugió con más fuerza como una pantera en el momento de atacar a su presa, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta "La alucinación de Edward" podría escucharlo. "Edward alucinación" desvió la mirada y acelero a fondo, él y su auto plateado desaparecieron de mi campo visual. Baje la mirada, suspirando.

-Bells, ¿Qué pasa? – Me dijo una Alice que estaba formando una sonrisa forzada en su boca y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-El amor me hace mal en esta fechas, acabo de alucinar con Edward –Susurre avergonzada y muy sonrojada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Dijo mi enana favorita mientras registraba el maletero de su auto

-Creo que alucine con Edward… Debo sentirme muy sola para que mi cabeza haga eso –Suspire-

-Bella, en serio te recomiendo que busques un novio, no puedes estar toda tu vida sola, tienes que encontrar a tu compañero de una vida… ¿Entiendes? –Saco una caja del maletero y me la entrego-

Abrí la caja negra y estaban los zapatos que en realidad necesitaba unos zapatos casi idénticos a las trampas mortales con tacón, la diferencia era que las lentejuelas formaban una flor y no tenían tacón, eran estilo bailarina como los de Alice. Se escucho un sonido hueco desde el auto, mi mejor amiga sonrió orgullosa y cerró la puerta del maletero de un solo golpe.

-Hora de Cenar, Bella –Anuncio, tomo mi mano para dirigirnos al restaurante italiano

Alice estaba sola en Forks porque Carlisle y Esme se fueron a Alaska a ver a unos familiares, Edward estaba en New York con su esposa, Jasper no se donde estaba, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a Rio de Janeiro y yo también, así que acordamos salir para no ver una película antigua con sopas instantáneas en el sillón.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante estaba atestado de gente, familias, parejas y nosotras un par de mejores amigas…. Vino el mesero, pero antes de que digiera un "Buenas noches", Alice fue como tornado hacia el mesero y puso un fajo de billetes y miro al pobre chico de manera seductora:

-Escúchame, cariño. Con esto que puse en tu mano puedes pagar 2 años y medio de universidad. Así que, si lo quieres me darás una mesa en la zona exclusiva….-Dijo con una voz seductora como la que tienen las espías sexys de las películas- Por favor –Ronroneo y el mesero aturdido fue a buscar si aquella mesa estaba disponible.

Parecía una verdadera Mafiosa sexy de las películas, la cómplice.

**Edward Pov: **

Su cara no tenia precio. Seguí mi camino hasta la consulta del hospital de Port Angeles, donde estaba Jazz esperándome afuera. Otro cómplice para regresar con Bella, pare mi volvo frente a Jazz que estaba con impecable traje gris perla con una corbata dorada, parecía un agente del 007, subió a mi auto y sonrió.

-Hola Ed. ¿Listo para la operación "Los ángeles de Año Nuevo" – Lanzo una carcajada al decir el nombre de la operación.

Rodé los ojos, porque no encontraron un nombre más normal para este plan.

-Alice le puso así porque seremos los "ángeles" que ayudaremos a cumplir su deseo de año nuevo.-Respondió Jasper adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¿Deseo de año nuevo? –Cuestione la última parte de su respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas aquel año nuevo en que besaste la mejilla de Bella, cuando tenían 12? – Con Jasper nos conocíamos desde los 14 años pero yo tuve la osadía de contarle mi vida antes de conocerlo, toda mi vida hasta mis secretos más profundos.

-Siempre lo recuerdo – No mentía, siempre recuerdo el contacto de mis labios con su cálida mejilla, durante la adolescencia antes de tener esa aventura con Tanya quería probar sus labios y en la Universidad era lo que me faltaba su voz, su olor a fresas, su mejillas sonrojas, en resumen: Todo.

-Bueno, antes de que llegaras con tu familia, la mama de Bella le dijo su tradición de año nuevo y consistía en escribir en un papel, lo que mas deseaba y ese deseo que tenia que salir del corazón y mantener lo durante todo el año. El primer deseo fue que tu le gustaras, después fueron cosas materiales, después fueron buenos resultados en el instituto –Paro su relato para suspirar- Y en los últimos 5 años su deseo permanente es volverte a ver y decirte que ella te ama, pero como sabes Bella tiene un error de información cree que estas casado con Tanya y estas en New York. –Después de eso el silencio gobernó dentro del auto hasta que solté todo el aire que tenía retenido.

-Me siento tan culpable de no haber ido a Arizona –Dije con un sincero arrepentimiento- La amo con todo mi ser, como pude ser tan necio, al no ver su comportamiento en el Instituto ¡Arg! –Gruñí de impotencia y trate de no golpearme con el volante- Jazz hubo una complicación, pase por la calle frente al puerto, en el sector turístico….-Trate de articular la frase- Bella me vio pasar… cuando te estaba apunto de pasar a buscar.

Mire a Jazz de reojo y su expresión era igual a la de Alice, tenia los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, sus manos estaban apretadas.

-Gracias, Eddie –Recalco el sobrenombre que no me gustaba-¡Arruinaste todo!-Rugió de un segundo a otro- ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? –Dijo calmadamente.

-¡Que cambios de humor! – Exclame- Bueno, estaba pasando frente a mirador y estaba el auto de Alice, es tan llamativo que se veía en esquina –Trate de ponerle humor al relato pero a cambio Jazz alzo su ceja desafiante- Lo vi, no podía a ver a Al, por un jeep como el de Emmett, estaba pasando por el lado del auto y cometí el error fatal –Ya estaba en aparcamiento y cerré los ojos al recordar la expresión de Bella- Bells me diviso primero, su cara fue una mezcla de emociones de asombro a alegría, en cambio, Alice reacciono como tu. –Reí sin ganas- Creo que el plan fracaso, lo siento Jazz. No debí arruinarlo, ya nunca podre ver a mi Bella. –Gemí de frustración-

El móvil de Jazz sonó y después vibro. "Un mensaje." Pensé automáticamente. Mi cuñado abrió el teléfono y a medida que leía el mensaje –Además de que la curiosidad me comía vivo- sus facciones cambiaron de enojo a una sonrisa y después exploto en carcajadas. Ahora si, mi mejor amigo y cuñado me aterraba.

-Lee… Lee… esto –Jadeo y siguió riendo.

Tome el móvil y leí el mensaje de Alice:

"_Jazzie:_

_Si Edward esta contigo dile que Bella cree que es una "Alucinación". La operación "LADAN" –"Los ángeles de año nuevo"- Adivine.- sigue en pie. Trata de que Eddie no haga ni una estupidez más, las reservaciones en el restaurante aledaño al nuestro esta listo. Te amo mucho. Tu enana sexy"_

Juro nunca revisar los mensajes de Alice. ¿Enana Sexy?, hice una mueca de asco. Jasper aumento el volumen de sus carcajadas al ver mi mueca, cerré el teléfono indignado, a pesar de todo las palabras traumáticas y que la operación seguía, mi Bella cree que soy una alucinación, una mentira, algo producido por su mente para curar el dolor de la separación de ambos y en su error. Apoye la cabeza en el volante del auto y comencé a golpearme la cabeza con la bocina y Jazz termino de reír de golpe al escuchar el primer bocinazo.

-¿Por qué la estoy hiriendo?, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? ¡¿Por qué? –Hable entre dientes mientras golpeaba mi cabeza, a ver si mi cerebro elegía una idea donde no rompiera el corazón de mi Bella.

Una mano en mi hombro me ínsito a detenerme, levante la mirada y Jazz me miraba con ojos de terapeuta –La cual es su ocupación- estaba pensando una solución seria, que ayudara a no romperme la cabeza y rencontrarme con Bella a la medianoche.

-Solo sigue el plan, manejare yo y ¿Acaso vamos a comer en Mc Donals? – Levante la mirada y muchos par de ojos me miraban por el escandalo que cause, suspire

-Si, quieres. Cenaremos hamburguesas e iremos al restaurante y pediremos unos whiskys. ¿Qué te parece? –Sonreí ante mi plan. Mi estomago rugía y además estaba nervioso. No iba esperar media hora por un plato diminuto de comida.

-Esta bien –Sonrió Jasper y bajo del auto.

Imite el gesto, pedimos dos Big Mac's , bebida y papas grande. Comimos tratando de no manchar nuestros trajes. Lo curioso era que las chicas que nos atendieron y que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban embobadas y susurraban hablando de nosotros, unos galanes salidos directamente de una película a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, somos normales, les diría pero seria descortés. Mientras comía una papa, mi teléfono sonó, no tenia que mirar la pantalla para saber que era Alice.

-Hola –Respondí mientras comía la papa.

-¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTAS CON JAZZ? –Chillo, aleje el teléfono porque creo que rompió mi tímpano.

-Alice, primero relájate. Estamos en Port Angeles, estamos en un Mc Donals, cenando.

-¡COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI ESTAN EN UN MC DONALS HACIENDO QUE SUS TRAJES SE MANCHEN! –Chillo, tuve que realizar la misma acción que hice anteriormente: Alejar el teléfono de mi oído.

-Alice, como te dije antes deja de chillar –Mire a Jasper e hizo una señal para que siguiera- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas con Bella?

Escuche por teléfono como inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente

-Bella esta sentada mirando asombrada el restaurante, yo estoy en la terraza observándola. Edward aun tienes oportunidad de encontrarla, en la fiesta. Recuerda 5 kilómetros después de la salida de Port Angeles hay un desvió que esta iluminado, ok? – Hablo pausadamente- A propósito, ¿Jazz te dijo sobre lo que piensa Bella de su encuentro en el aparcamiento?

Con mis dedos pulgar e índice empecé a mover el tabique de mi nariz, ¿Acaso después tengo que decirle al mundo que el amor de mi vida cree que soy un "Fantasma de Año nuevo"

-Si, ella cree que soy una alucinación –Gruñi y el silencio en el restaurante era sepulcral.

-Pasando a otro lado, infórmale a Jazz que cancele la reservación en el restaurante, así que cuanto terminen envíenme un mensaje y partan a la fiesta. ¿Ok? No tengo más tiempo, iré con Bella. Adiós –Silencio se hizo presente en el teléfono y lo deje en la mesa, mire a mi acompañante que estaba tomando su gaseosa y me miraba expectante.

-En cuanto terminemos, hay que partir a la fiesta del lago. –Le decía mientras comía lo último que quedaba de mi hamburguesa, a mi lado el sonido de succión de la pajilla de la bebida de Jasper era la señal de que había terminado al igual que yo. Botamos las cosas en recipiente de la basura y Jazz dijo en tono sureño:

-Buenas Noches, señoritas –Sonrió y un suspiro generalizado fue la respuesta de nuestra pequeña audiencia femenina.

-Parece que tenemos fanáticas –Susurre riendo entre dientes.

-Pero nosotros ya tenemos nuestras fans numero uno –Decía Jazz mientras me propinaba un amistoso codazo en mis costillas.

Subimos al auto, le eche una última mirada al restaurante donde se estaban agrupando las chicas para mirar la salida de unos galanes. El sueño de muchas chicas fue hecho realidad para ellas. Jasper estaba disfrutando el momento, hizo un ademan de sacándose un sombrero imaginario, las chicas se derritieron suspirando nuevamente, el galán sureño que es mi mejor amigo lanzo una carcajada y pise el acelerador…

Adiós Port Angeles, soltería. Hola Lago y a mi Bella.

**Bella Pov:**

_31 de diciembre, 23:30_

Entramos al sector exclusivo detrás de una mampara estaba nuestra mesa adornada con la luz de las velas, tenia la vista al jardín que estaba escarchado, se veía bellísimo. Nos acomodamos y el anonadado mesero volvió con nuestros menús, elegí Raviolis con setas y Alice un trozo de Lasaña con salsa Boloñesa.

El mesero se fue, Alice en un acto rápido bajo a la terraza y empezó a hablar por teléfono, al ver sus gestos y el modo en que movía la boca, creo que estaba furiosa y después se calmo. Volvió con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y después de unos minutos llego nuestra cena.

Ya llevaba la mitad del plato cuando Alice sonrió y dejo el tenedor

-Bella, iremos a una fiesta V.I.P al lago que esta cerca de Port Ángeles y dormiremos ahí –Sonrió y yo quede por tercera vez en la noche sorprendida, ¿Qué mas podría pasar? ¿Qué Edward aparezca de la nada? Lance una carcajada y mi mejor amiga me miro curiosa ante mi reacción.

-Perdón, pero es que me sorprende el programa para esta noche y ¿Qué mas podría pasar? ¿Hacer aparecer a Edward y a Jazz de nada? –En ese momento la sonrisa de Alice desapareció y se tenso rápidamente.

-Bella, creo que extrañas mucho a Edward. Quizás en esa fiesta descubras a tu nuevo novio –Sonrió y alzo las cejas expectante.

-Quizás… -Susurre- Quizás…-Repetí y volví a comer.

Toda la comida paso en silencio, excepto en la parte del postre donde yo quise entablar a una conversación

-Alice ¿Cuál es tu deseo de año nuevo? –Alice era la única que sabia sobre la vieja tradición que herede de mi madre y los deseos que escrito desde los 12 años.

Suspiro y apoyo su mejilla en la mano.

-Quiero que Jasper me pida matrimonio- Volvio a suspirar y comenzó a parlotear sobre los planes de matrimonio, sobre que seria su dama de honor, que la decoración seria con flores violetas y blancas y muchas cosas que no le puse atención.

Mi mente fue en busca de aquel sueño que tuve hace unos años, antes de saber la noticia de que Edward se había casado con Tanya, fue tan hermoso aquel sueño, se que parecerá acoso indirecto pero soñar no cuenta nada.

El se veía hermoso en su traje negro y yo de blanco, el bosque era el escenario y caminábamos por el sendero…. Hermoso, era otoño y las hojas caigan remplazando al arroz y el atardecer… Hermoso, irrealmente hermoso.

-¿¡Bella! ¿Me estas escuchando? –Alice me estaba moviendo el brazo para despertar.

Gruñi al despertar de mi bello sueño, movi la cabeza para despertar y mire a mi mejor amiga, casi hermana

-¿Ah? –Arregle mi cabello- Si, si te escuche –Susurre y la mire-

Trato de reír disimuladamente y tomo mi brazo

-¡Vamos Bells! De verdad no sabes mentir, ya pague la cuenta esta todo listo solo queda irnos a la fiesta del Lago –Tomo mi mano y me tiro afuera de la mampara y luego del restaurante, me puse el abrigo a la rápida pero una corriente de aire fue mas rápida que yo y me congelo los hombros. Perfecto.

En cuando llegue al auto chillón de mi acompañante, me puse mi abrigo ya que estaba tiritando de frio, me acurruque en el asiento mientras Alice tenía su abrigo puesto y comenzó a manejar.

-Lo siento Bella, tenía que hacerlo o quedarías soñando despierta hasta medianoche.

Rodé los ojos, pasé mi lengua por mis fríos labios y sentí un sabor a chocolate. Lo cual me alarmo.

-¿Alice? ¿Desde cuando he estado soñando? –La mire con una ceja alzada-

-Desde que llego nuestros postres: Pastel de Chocolate…. –Sonrio y salio del aparcamiento.

A medida de que Alice salía de la ciudad: aumentaba la velocidad y el paisaje cambiaba de edificios a arboles verdes. Pero de un momento a otro, mi mejor amiga freno en seco y doblo a una senda iluminada que llevaba a un Lago secreto, que jamás había visto en mi corta vida. Cuando paramos, estábamos aparcados frente al lado, hermoso a la luz de la Luna que ahora nos regalaba una bellísima vista sin nubes sin ninguna pizca de nieve.

Alice salió del auto sonriente de la misma manera que lo hizo frente al restaurante, no la quise imitar porque podría dañar el auto contiguo un fino y carísimo…. Volvo plateado

Mis alucinaciones están perdiendo el control, esto es un hecho verdadero. Trate de mantener la compostura y la tranquilidad pero Alllie me descubrió antes de que despegara la vista del auto.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? –Dijo Alice mas alarmada que mama cuando caía de lleno al suelo, no respondí y apunte al auto. Ella rio con naturalidad- Cualquiera puede tener un volvo en este mundo, Bella.

Gruñí, claro pero ese alguien tiene que ser una persona con dinero y con una carrera de medicina en sus hombros. Mi mejor amiga no quería que su noche se arruinara y me jaloneo hasta el interior de aquella cabaña, sentí que algo callo de mi bolsillo, creo que fue una servilleta. Mi vida amorosa y mi suerte son un gran calvario.

**Edward Pov:**

¡Llegamos, por fin! Jasper se estiro y le golpee el hombro suavemente.

-El vaquero esta cansado –Reí al pensar que después de la escena del restaurante este cansado, en cambio, yo estoy eufórico.

-Y el doctor esta enamorado –Salio del auto y lo segui.

Nos dirigimos a la cabaña pero antes de entrar al salón vi la magnitud del paisaje era realmente increíble con el lago en todo su esplendor, los arboles nevados y la Luna llena regalando sus rayos y dándoles brillo al lado, precioso… Me encantaría vivir aca junto a Bella y mis hijos.

Entramos y estaban mi ex novia Tanya con Jacob Black, mi compañero de instituto y de equipo de futbol americano, les hice un ademan de saludo porque estaban muy acaramelados, besándose de forma muy desesperada.

No me había dado cuenta que Jazz se fue de mi lado, mire a ambos lados asustado, palpe el bolsillo de mi pantalón y no encontraba mi teléfono, en el abrigo: No esta, en mi camisa: No esta. Suspire de frustración, faltan 15 minutos para la medianoche y mi teléfono arruina todo, bueno minutos en que podría buscar a Bella y a mi hermana querida.

Esquive al tumulto de gente como bailarina de ballet, es como diría Emmett. Salí, respire profundamente, llegue a mi volvo que estaba al lado del Ferrari chillón de Alice, "Buena Señal, Edward" Grito una voz en mi mente. Y me distraje con un papel del suelo, no era cualquier papel, no era basura, estaba doblado pero se notaba que tenia algo escrito, tome el pequeño pedazo de papel, lo abrí, leí tres veces la frase y aun no daba crédito a lo que decía:

"_Deseo para este año: Rencontrarme con Edward y decirle que lo amo.- B.S"_

¿Qué hora es? Mire mi reloj: 23:55.

Abrí mi auto, saque mi teléfono y le puse seguro a mi auto. Estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta del salón y una molesta vibración de mensaje me alerto, abrí mi teléfono molesto y comencé a leer:

"_Corre, tienes 5 minutos. Bella descubrió que perdió el papel va hacia el pequeño muelle, ¡AHORA CORRE O TENDRAS QUE IR DE COMPRAS CONMIGO!-A.C"_

La adrenalina corría por mis venas, Bella estaba ahí, sentada, admirando la Luna, sus ondas caobas tenia un brillo singular en bajo la luz del satélite natural. Llegue a la entrada del muelle e hice mi lista mental:

"_Lista mental:_

_-Papel: Listo_

_-Explicación: Lista_

_-Teléfono en silencio: Listo_

_-Duende neutralizado por Jazz: Listo_

_¡Hora de la acción!"_

Camine sigilosamente, me puse a la altura de Bella, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, sentí como su cuerpo se tenso ya no podía irme tenia que seguir, aparte algunos mechones de cabello de su oreja y susurre:

-Antes de que tenga que decir alguna estupidez debo decir que estas muy hermosa esta noche- Su cuerpo se relajo, abrió un poco sus labios, cerro los ojos.

-Edward –Susurro.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí. Este será el mejor año de mi vida.

**Bella Pov:**

En cuanto entre al salón de baile, palpe los bolsillos del abrigo, ¡mi deseo de año nuevo no esta! No puedo estar sin el, más encima ¿cuando faltan...? Mire mi reloj: 5 minutos. Suspire frustrada, perdí mi deseo de año nuevo, Alice se encontró con Jazz y ahora me siento sola, gracias suerte –Nótese el sarcasmo-

Salí del salón atestado de gente, mire la Luna, la única que me acompaña en este momento, la mire durante unos segundos y partí al muelle donde el lago se ve precioso, llegué a la punta y me senté. Volví de nuevo mi vista al cielo estrellado, unos minutos después sentí un pequeño movimiento en las tablas, quizás sea el agua o alguien que va a navegar o nadar, no quite la vista de las estrellas, unos brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura, si es un violador o alguien malo, me tense e hice un puño en mi mano, lista para golpear. Sus manos quitaron de mi hombro unos mechones de cabello y los acomodo detrás de mi oreja y susurro:

-Antes de que tenga que decir alguna estupidez debo decir que estas muy hermosa esta noche.

Relaje mi cuerpo, yo sabia de quien era esa voz, tome aire por la boca y cerré los ojos para mantener ese sueño tan real.

-Edward- Susurre-

-Así es, Bella. Encontré esto y pensé que podía ser tuyo.-Tomo una mano que estaba en mi regazo y dejo ahí un papel. Lo abrí y era mi ¡DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO! ¡Y LO LEYO! ¡OH DIOS!

A medida de que mi mente tenía un ataque de histeria, comencé a sonrojarme ardientemente, sus labios fueron directo a mi mejilla y susurro:

-No sabes cuanto amo esos sonrojos. –Y volvió a besar mi mejilla.

Suspire pero recordé que estaba casado con Tanya y lo comencé a alejar de mi

-Edward, no. Estas casado, no quiero ser la zorra de la historia. Estoy loca lo se, pero no me hagas…-Edward poso su dedo en mis labios.

-Shhh… Bells, yo nunca me case con Tanya, porque me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado o mejor dicho locamente enamorado de una chica llamada: Isabella Swan -¿Escuche bien? ¿Estaba enamorado de mí? ¿De la chica mas normal, insignificante del mundo?- Si, Bells estoy enamorado de ti –Saco el dedo de mis labios-

Desde el salón se escuchaban los eufóricos gritos de la cuenta regresiva:

10…..

-No sabes cuanto he esperado esto, Edward –Susurre, me levante y el me siguió.

9…

-¿Qué tal si haces tu deseo realidad? –Susurro mientras me acercaba a él y rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

8…

-Ya te encontré, así que falta la otra parte –Suspire- Te amo Edward Cullen –Solté todo de una vez.

7…

-Yo igual, Isabella Swan –Sonrió-

6…..

-No me digas así, ¿Escuchaste? –Reí disimuladamente-

5…

-Esa risa están hermosa –Sonrió mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis torpes brazos.

4….

-Ahora tú deseo esta cumplido –Susurro y clavo su mirada.

3…

Me sonroje y nuestros rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente

2….

-Feliz año nuevo, Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Susurro

1…

-Si – sonreí.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Y en ese momento nuestros labios se juntaron, en una danza lenta y hermosa…. Que nunca olvidare, porque además de mi 1º beso, mi deseo de año nuevo se hizo realidad.

**Fin**


End file.
